boarding with the akatsuki
by skarlette811
Summary: does a girl with an anger problem, and a bit of a split personality really belong at boarding school. what happens when she starts hanging out with the toughest gang in school. the akatsuki, will she go mental or crazy, or will she stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok well heres a second story which i just felt like writing. my other story, i've gotten bored of it. but i shall finish it...someday, don't know when but i shall try to. man i get bored easily, oh I was driving today, and it was fun, so many bends and turns, but then i got bored, and decided to try over taking for the first time, but when i went to go round the truck we suddenly started going downhill, and that truck went faster then i was allowed to go, stupid learners only being able to go 80. grrrrrrr. well Tobi do you mind doing the disclaimer**

**Tobi: tobi's a good boy, so tobi shall do what skarlette has asked. but can i have a brownie when i'm done.**

**skarlette: why a brownie, don't people normally ask for a cookie?**

**Tobi: tobi think cookies are overused so tobi asked for a brownie instead.**

**skarlette: well ok, just hurry up and do the damn disclaimer.**

**Tobi: skarlette does not own any of the naruto characters, all she owns are her fabulous brownies. *looks at skarlette with puppy dog eyes***

**skarlette: oh fine here's your brownie, just stop with the eyes your adorableness is killing me. *throws brownie to Tobi***

**tobie: *tobi stuffs brownie in mouth. and eats with such delight.* tobi think skarlette should start the story now**

**skarlette: oh your right thnx a lot tobi.**

* * *

><p>A girl, with pink hair laid in her bed one morning, having a peaceful dream about unicorns and ponies all frolicking in a field of flowers. When she suddenly gives off an evil laugh, why you might ask, well that would be because this girl is a bit sadistic, and just dreamt all the unicarns and ponies being smashed and pulverized by a giant hammer falling out of the sky.<p>

BEEP BEEP BEEP

One eye snapped open. She sloly rose up into a sitting position, like the dead coming back to life. Her eye twitched as the alrm kept beeping in the background. Now this was a scary sight, trust me, I would know I'm the author. And though I can't really see whats happening I can imagine it. and you could literally see this dark aura pouring out of her, choking the air around her. She picked up the clock, ad glared at it. then she suddenly through it at the wall. But it didn't fall to the ground after it hit the wall, no, it went straight through the wall and hit the wall on the other side of the hallway, then fell to the floor in a million tiny pieces.

Now you might be wondering who this girl with the monstrous strength is, well let's just say it's someone you do not want to mess with when mad. (A/N and if you do not know who this is well that would just be sad.) this girls name is Sakura Haruno. But she isn't normally like this, she has an inner self who comes out when sakura gets really mad and loses control. But when her inner self is inside her mind. She is just a normal girl well sorta. I'll just let you find out.

Sakura snapped out of her mood, when her mother came into the room. "sakura it's time to get up, school will be starting soon. And when I say soon, I mean in about 5 minutes…SO GET YOUR BUT OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND TO SCHOOL NOW!" I think right now you might be thinking what an awful mother sakura has, and no wonder she has anger problems. But no, the anger problems is sort of genetic so yes she is the reason. But sakura loves her mother to bits, and this is just usual and they enjoy living like this.

"oh dearest mother." Sakura spoke with silky sweetness in her voice. "I just love it when you come in like this, but school doesn't start for another hour. See look at my clock." She glanced at the whole. "well you can't look at my clock but when I looked at it it said I had an hour left."

"you stupid girl, you forgot to put your clock forward an hour. Hello it's day light savings. Geez I don't know how you got to be top of your class."

"but I'm not top of my class, I'm 3rd top of my class..." she shook her head in disbelief, that her mother didn't know this stuff, then she went wide eyed when she finally heard what her mum said.

"FLIPPIN GOSSEBERRIES. DAY LLIGHT SAVINGS. WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER, I'M GONNA BE LATE. GAH HOW COULD YOU MUM YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME…I've got so much to do, MUM THIS IS A BOARDING SCHOOL, I CANNOT BE LATE. I still need to shower, change eat breakfast." She started running around the room in a rush, screaming to herself, and muttering absurdities about her mum.

Her mother on the other hand just was staring at her with a grin on her face, trying not laugh. Then she couldn't take it anymore, she cracked up laughing, she fell to the floor and started rolling around in a fit of laughter. Sakura stopped her roaming, and stared at her mum.

'why on earth is she laughing, can't she see I'm about to have a mental breakdown, because school starts like right now.'

'**uh I don't know maybe because t's the beginning of the year, and daylight savings doesn't start yet. So therefore you were right when you said you still had an hour left.'**

'what are you saying that my mum. My own mother, pulled a prank on me.'

'**no your saying that your mum pulled a prank on you.'**

'no I think you told me that'

'**but I am you, so therefore you told yourself.'**

'smarty pants.'

Sakura stood there glaring at her, then she had an idea, she stomped out of her room to the bathroom she grabbed a bucket and filled it up with cold water. She stomped back to her room, to see her mother still on the ground laughing. But she had calmed down a bit and wasn't rolling around anymore, she was leaning against the wall by now giggling to herself. Her mother looked up and saw sakura with a bucket of something. Her eyes widened in fear.

"no…no ou wouldn't dare…" she said in fear as she watched Sakura make her way closer. "Sakura as your mother, I order you to put the bucket down.

"whatever you say mother." She said with a smirk on her face. She stood in front of her and poured all the water out onto her mothers head, then dropped the bucket on the ground and ran for her life. She quickly grabbed her pre-packed bag, and ran out of the house. Laughing maniacly, as her mother chased her out yelling obseneties at her as she made her way down the street. Towards the boarding school which was 8 blocks away. Yes she was an idiot for not taking the car.

"man I'm such an idiot for not taking the car." Sakura said to no one.

"Um I just said that." A voice said from out of nowhere.

"oh sorry just felt like saying it again. Hehe." Sakura said as she quickly sped up her walking towards school.

-time skip-

sakura looked at the piece of paper she held in her hand, with her dorm number on it, then looked back up at the door she stood in front of.

'yep, they both say 66' so sakura turned the knob and opened the door. When she took a step in what she saw was chaos. There were 4 guys fighting in the middle of the room, to the left on one of the beds there was a red head playing with what looked to be a doll. Sakura slowly started backing out of the room, eyes wide at what she saw. When she backed up in to a body. She turned her head to see who it was. What she saw was a guy, black hair, tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, black eyes, which seemed to turn red every now and then, and also some stress lines under his eyes. Altogether he was gorgeous. She just stood there staring, when she finally came to her senses, she stepped away from him. And asked.

"um why on earth are they fighting, in my room no less."

"I don't know why they are fighting, but what I do know is that this is not your room." The handsome guy said

"yes this is my room see here." She said as she showed him her piece of paper. "it says 66. This is dorm 66 so this must be my room." Sakura sated matter-of-factly

they guy just grabbed the piece of paper and turn it over, turning the 66 into a 99.

Sakura grabbed it then laughed nervously to herself. "oops my mistake."

"hn."

"well bye I'll be off then." Sakura said as she ran off down the hall.

**' man he was hot, why didn't you get his name?'**

'because i didn't think of it, and plus i seriously just want to find my room so i can head to class, and not be late.'

**'gah well next time you see him, you better get his name, or else i'm kickin ya but.'**

**'**oh really, now how would you be able to kick my but, when your in me. HA answer that smarty-pants.'

'**haha well never thought of how to do it, but i'll figure something out, now go away so i can think.'**

**'**i'm already goin, in fact i just found the room, let's hope theres nothing strange behind the door this time

When she finally showed up in front of 99 she seriously hoped this would be her room. She gripped the handle, and closed her eyes, to what was waiting for her on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN yay first chappy is finished, haha i'm actually very proud of it. I wonder whats on the other side of this door, even i have no idea. well we shall just have to find out. maybe it will be a seal, or a penguin, or maybe a monster truck. you never know, but that would be so cool. to just open up a dorm room, and find a monster truck there. WOOHOO! free car. oh well ttfn tata for now. **

**and don't forget to rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ok well it took me awhile to write this chapter because i had left it for a few weeks, and i only just got round to finishing it. haha i'm at skool right now, and i jsut finished writing it, in the back of class.**

**class is seriously boring, i mean it's not my class, because i'm in a study period, but i've got nothing to study. so oh well anyway onto the disclaimer. itachi if you will**

**Itachi: hn**

**Me: oh come on tachi-kun i know you want to**

**Itachi: why should i lower myself to those standards of obeying you and doing what you tell me?**

**Me: because you love me, and you would do anything for me**

**Itachi: Hn...**

**Me: *puppy dog eyes and pout***

**Itachi: ...fine *sigh* skarlette does not own anything to do with naruto...there happy**

**Me: very much so, thank you so much. now ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"speaking"<p>

'thoughts'

normal

**'inner sakura'**

Chapter 2

In this room there was a girl, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black mini skirt, and a pink hoodie. She was in the middle of the room just dancing to some music that was playing. Sakura entered the room fully, this caught the attention of the girl, so she stopped what she was doing and turned to Sakura with joy in her eyes.

"yay finally my roomie is here. I'm Ino and you are going to love this school. Your new right, I've never seen you here before, and I would know because I've been going here my whole life…" this girl just kept rambling on and on, and was getting on sakura's nerve, and to be quite honest also on mine. Sakura made her way to the empty bed, and placed her stuff at the foot of it. She fell onto the mattress glad to be away from home. She sat up and looked at the girl called Ino with a glare that could kill. As she silently told her to be quiet.

'**hey Saku do you think she will ever shut up?'**

'I sure hope so, I mean she seems nice, but that talking is kinda of annoying.'

'**Do you even hear here her? she's talking about her nails.'**

'yeah…wait…What? How'd she get from introducing herself, to talking about her nails? Seriously'

'**I don't know, but if she doesn't shut up soon I am going to come out and rip her tongue out so she can never talk again.'**

'hey that's mean. But it sounds like fun.'

"…and then lady at the counter, over charged me can you believe that?..." Ino kept talking. Sakura just sat there watching her, her eye twitched every now and then, her annoyance showing clearly on her face. But Ino was oblivious to her emotions. "…hey I never got your name, what is it?" Ino asked curiously.

Sakura calmed down a bit. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura" she answered her, seemingly calm.

"oh what a pretty name, that means cherry blossom, right? I can see why you dyed your hair pink, it matches your…" Ino was interrupted by a punch to her face. Se fell to the floor holding onto her nose, blood dripped through her fingers. She gasped, then yelled. "What was that for?"

"you wouldn't shut up." Sakura stated as if it was a perfectly good reason to punch someone in the face.

"That's no reason to hit me." Ino retorted

"No? well how bout, you wouldn't shut up about my hair, and just so you know my hair colour is natural. So never talk about my hair like that."

"like what? I was complimenting it."

"By calling it fake? Yeah that's a real nice compliment."

"I didn't call it fake." Ino stood up and was facing Sakura, still trying to make friends. Why doesn't she just give up.

"oh saying I dyed my hair, isn't calling it fake? Last I checked, hair dye colours are fake."

"well excuse me, I don't know anyone who has pink hair. It's just not natural. So that is why I thought you dyed it."

"are you saying I'm not natural? You sure are doing a great job at making friends. I applaud you." Sakura slowly clapped her hands, with hatred in every clap. This made Ino step back a bit. Sakura slowly made her way forward, as she clapped. Ino started getting scared, fear was showing on her face as she walked backwards trying to get away from the girl, with hatred pouring out of her. Sakura's glare hardened, and her aura went towards Ino and wrapped around her, holding her in place.

Ino couldn't move she was that petrified. Sakura stopped in front of her, she raised her fist ready to punch the living day lights out of her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocked at the door before she had the chance to knock that girl unconscious. Sakura stomped her way to the door, and furiously yanked it open.

"what?" she asked, steam pouring out of her ears and nostrils.

A girl with long black hair, and a shy looking demeanor stood there, she stared at sakura with fear showing on her face. Obviously she was scared by the look of sakura. "U-u-um. I h-heard sh-sh-shouting, a-an-and I c-c-came to s-see what was g-g-going o-on." She stuttered out completely petrified.

Ino went charging out the door and jumped onto the girl, clinging for her life. "Hinata! Save me. his girl is soooo mean, she is evil!" she cried out to the girl, now known as hinata.

"oh I'm evil you're the one who was insulting my hair." Sakura fumed

"I didn't mean to." Ino desperately said

"c-calm down, I-i-I'm sure w-we can f-f-igure something o-out t-t-to s-solve this p-p-problem." Hinata stammered, starting to feel the fear.

Sakura put a fake smile on her face and said "ok, heres' the solution. I obviously hate you now, so all you have to do is STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled the last part darkly. "there problem solved." And with that sakura's mood shifted, and she giggled, then skipped down the hall, towards class.

"that girl is scary" Ino stated once the pink monster had left their sight. All Hinata could do was nod.

* * *

><p>-period 1-<p>

-teacher: kakashi-

-class: homeroom-

sakur skipped into the classroom, humming happily to herself, she went to the back of the room and went to take a seat in the corner by the window, so she could enjoy the view. But there was someone sitting there already. So she went up to him and just glared at him. He looked at her then passed out form fear. Sakura smiled, and grabbed the boy by the arm and just threw him to the other side of the classroom. And sat down her chair. She looked around the class and saw everyone staring at her.

"what are you all looking at, I know I'm pretty but that's no reason to stare…wait do I have something in my teeth please tell me theres nothing in my teeth." Sakura started worrying, and started rubbing at her teeth trying to get whatever was on there off. But just between you and me , there was nothing there, but lets not tell her that.

The class sweat dropped, then turned back to what they were doing before, which was just talking to each other. Sakura sat back down, and started doodling in her notebook.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH IS FLOWING THROUGH YOU AND COMING OUT THROUGH YOUR YOUTHFULL PICTURES, I CAN YOUTHFULLY FEEL ALL THAT YOUTH FLOWING FROM YOU." (A/N guess who, man I love writing lee's sentences its so much fun putting youthful words in them.) sakura jumped in surprise, and looked at the boy who said that. He was average height with a black bowl cut hair style, HUGE! Bushy eyebrows. And get this he was wearing a full suit of green spandex. A red belt was wrapped around his waist, and to wrap it all up he had on some bright orange legwarmers.

Sakura stared wide eyed. "I never thought I would here someone say the word youth, in any way, so many times in one sentence." She said still in a bit of shock. Then she snapped out of it and jumped up onto her desk and youthfully pointed at the boy. "MY YOUTHFULNESS HAS SPOTTED YOUR YOUTHFULNESS, AND BECAUSE OF ALL THE YOUTH THAT IS RUNNING THROUGH THIS ROOM, I SHALL YOUTHFULLY SHOW MY YOUTH BY, EXPRESSING MY YOUTH IN A MOST CREATIVE WAY, I SHALL DRAW SOME YOUTHFULL PICTURES ON THE WALLS AND ROOF, THEN EVERYONE CAN SEE MY YOUTHFULNESS, AND YOU SHALL JOIN ME, AND MAKE THE YOUTH FLOW TWICE AS FAST…BUT BEFORE WE START SPREADING THE POWER OF YOUTH, I MUST KNOW YOUR YOUTHFUL NAME. WHAT IS IT?" the boy stared at her as she spoke, and grin on his face, as he listened to her most youthfull speech then replied.

"MY YOUTHFULL NAME IS LEE. AND I SHALL JOIN YOU ON YOUR QUEST TO SPREAD THE YOUTH."

"I'M SAKURA, AND LETS BEGIN." Sakura jumped off the desk, and grabbed some paint from who knows where. (A/N it like in cartoons where they can pull anything out of thin air. That would be so cool.) she handed some green paint to Lee, because she gathered from his outfit that he liked green. And she pulled out some red paint for herself. Then they both charged around the room, painting random pictures everywhere, the rest of the class just watched them. In too much shock to say or do anything. Sacra was int eh middle of painting barney being stabbed. When a man walked in. he had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, he also had a headband which covered one eye, and a mask covering his mouth and nose. It turns oout that he was the teacher, and he was youthfully late. As sakura decided to state.

"OI! TEACHER YOU ARE YOUTHFULLY LATE, DO YOU HAVE A YOUTHFULL EXPLANATION WHY YOUR YOUTH DECIDED TO LAG BEHIND AND NOT ENTER THIS YOUTFULL CLASS ON TIME!"

the teacher sweat dropped, crinkled his eye in a smile. "sorry i got lost on the road of life. I see your new to this class, I'm kakashi hatake. And you must be sakura?"

"THAT'S YOUTHFULLY CORRECT!" sakura answered

"I have one question for you." He said calmly then he practically yelled out in annoyance. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE LEE?"

"oops sorry, hehe I guess he rubbed off on me when we spoke." Sakura gave up on her youthfull talking and skipped back to her seat. Lee also stopped his painting and went back to his seat.

Kakashi looked around and saw the walls, he sweat dropped once again. Then he saw the picture of Barney getting killed, he walked over to it in a daze. Then broke out in tears crying. "BARNEY NOOOO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN WHO DID THIS TO YOU. ITS OK BARNEY I SHALL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU.!..." then he turned to the class, who had sweat dropped during this scene. And said "class, we shall have a moments silence for barney." The sweat dropping classes sweat drops got even bigger, as they sat in silence waiting for their homeroom to begin. After a minute kakashi spoke once again. "would the person who drew this very saddening picture please stand up. Sakura with a huge grin on her face jumped onto her desk, and called out.

"Isn't it great, barney's dead. Barney was evil, but I drew him getting killed. Theres no need to thank me Kakashi-sensei. Your welcome."

"Sakura…HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME. BARNEY WAS A SPECIAL PURPLE DINOSAUR. HE COULD TALK. HOW MANY PURPLE DINOSAURS ARE OUT THERE THAT CAN TALK. THERE USED TO BE ONE BUT NOW HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU."

"hey barney was a pedophilic purple dinosaur. You should be thankful."

Kakashi started crying once again. "that's why I loved him."

"how do you know Barney was a guy. For all you know he was a girl."

"but Barney is a guys name, and his voice was very manly."

"so what, girls can have guys names, and maybe she just had a very deep voice."

"sakura go to the office right now."

"what for?"

"for talking back to the teacher. Disrupting the class. And for KILLING BARNEY!" at the last part he broke down crying again, as he pointed towards the door, in a gesture for her to leave. So sakura stood up with great pride, and a grin on her face as she walked out the door. She didn't want to go to the office so she just walked around until she ended up at the school's courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard there was a huge shady oak tree (A/N everyone alwas uses a cherry blossom tree, I decided to go oak. Because they are awsum and fun to climb.) with a huge canopy stretching over half the courtyard. She walked over to it and stared up between the branches in awe. Then started to climb it. she sat in a big branch and just sat there relaxing.

Some voices could be heard heading towards the shady oak, where sakura was currently sitting in. the bunch of voices went and sat down underneath the oak. Right beneath sakura. If they look up they would see her. But they never did, sakura looked down at them and realized. They were the guys from room 66.

* * *

><p><strong>AN yay finally its up. hope you all enjoy it and remember everyone please review this. it would be much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Previously_

Some voices could be heard heading towards the shady oak, where sakura was currently sitting in. the bunch of voices went and sat down underneath the oak. Right beneath sakura. If they look up they would see her. But they never did, sakura looked down at them and realized. They were the guys from room 66.

_Now_

As soon as sakura discovered who it was, her inner self instantly started running a rampage in her head.

'**oh look it's those hotties from room 66'**

'yeah so'

'**so? Go get they're names, go talk to them, do something.'**

'why would I do something like that?'

'**why? Why? Are you stupid or something? Because they're hot that's why, and you don't know any hot guys, and they look tough, they should be able to handle you.'**

'fine fine, I'll talk to them just promise me you won't come out.'

'**sorry but I can't make any promises. Now hurry up and go down there and talk to them.'**

And with that Sakura looked down, and saw that the black haired one that she had bumped into was leaning against the tree reading a book, there was a big blue guy sitting next to him. 'I wonder why his skin is that colour' sakura thought. Lying on the ground was a red head he looked like he was asleep. But then there was a spiky black headed boy jumoing around cheering for the last two guys. Those last two were on the ground arm wrestling, one had long bland hair that looked just like ino's, and the other was a guy with silver hair and had a weird necklace around his neck. Finally when she finished analyzing them, she stood up on the branch not making a sound, and jumped down, landing right over the silver head, and the blond heads, hand which were no where near the ground. 'man these guys are weak' she thought.

When she landed the two guys head s quickly snapped up looking at her, there eyes wide with shock. Theres weren't the only ones, it seems with that jump she caught the attention of all the guys there. Everything was silent when sakura decided to break it. "man you guys are weak, I mean that arm-wrestling contest was going on for ages, I could've beaten you in a matter of seconds." Sakura grinned with pride.

Theres was a silence between everyone as the guys all stared at Sakura. Then they all broke out laughing, as they stared at her twig like arms, scrawny self, and girly pink hair. Altogether she looked very petite.

The blue fish man spoke up first. "no offense kis but, I seriously doubt you could beat any of us."

"oh yeah. You wanna make a bet."

The white haired man jumped up yelling. "F#$ yeah. This is F#%$#* perfect. You are gonna be slaughtered S%$&!*#" man he was so over confident.

Sakura giggled. "ok well I'll bet all the money in my wallet. Which to be specific is about $153.50. in cash. So what do you guys say.?"

White haired dude spoke up once again. "F#&$ yeah"

"uh uh uh."sakura tutted "you need to bet to.

"I got nothing to F#*$&%! Bet."

"well how bout if I win you are not allowed to swear for the rest of the school year. And I know how hard that would be for you to do, so there is a twist. Everytime you do swear, you must drink a concoction of something that I get to make. And it gets better every single time. Do you agree?"

"well theres no way I can lose. So bring it on."

Sakura giggled then all of the guys and sakura walked over to a nearby table. Sakura and shite haired dude sat opposite each other, they put there elbows on the table and grabbed each others hand. Jidan smirked as he clenched her hand tight trying to make her show some pain. But lo and behold, her face remained the same, the grin in place, a slight giggle escaping her. The girly, blonde dude came up put his hand on both of sakura's and strange guys hands saying "ok you know the rules for this. Elbows stay on the table blah blah blah…so 3…2…1 fight. yeah" And with that his hand left the two clenched hands on the table awaiting the battle. They atarted pushing against each others hand, and sakura's hand slowly went down, It started to look like she was going lose, her hand got closer and closer to the table, finally her hand was a centimeter away from the table. And her face stayed the same through the whole thing. Although the guys face showed a bit of strain. Suddenly, sakura slamed his hand back, and onto the table. Winning the battle for her. Sakura jumped up and started doing a victory dance.

The white haired man jumped up and pointed at her while yelling. "are you f#$&$$% kidding me. she cheated, there is no way she could have F$&*%$* won."

Red haired guy spoke up this time. "dude get over it she beat you fair and square. And you can no longer swear." He grinned. Truthfully he was thankful the the pink little spitfire won. The swearing can sometimes get out of hand and get really annoying.

Sakura still with a triumphant look on her face. Looked at all of them. Then asked them a question that her inner self has been wondering all day. "so do you guys have names, or do I have to come up with some for you?"

They all looked at her, then deciding that she was worthy enough. Each of them stated there names.

Blue fish man "Kisame"

Girly, blonde dude. "deidara yeah."

Red head. "Sasori"

Black spiky haired kid. "Tobi. And Tobi is a good boy. Tobi likes pretty girl"

Sakura lookeda thim then giggled. "that's nice Tobi."

The white haired dude stared at her then muttered his name. "Hidan"

And then the quiet long black haired guy spoke. "Itachi. And who might you be."

Sakura got really excited and started exclaiming. "I am the fantabulous, awesomely, brilliant Sakura. And don't you forget it."

"I've just got one question…wel actually two." Kisame said

"shoot." Sakura calmed down

"ok so first off. How did you get so strong?"

"oh that's easy. Some purple space cows came down to earth abducted me and did some experiments on me, they were researching something, they didn't exactly tell me. but all I know is that they kept stabbing me and poking me and cutting me open, inserting taking stuff out of me. truthfully I don't know how I survived, but I did. And then next thing I know I have insane strenth. And they sent me back here. So that is my perfectly reasonable excuse for why I am this sstrong."

All the guys just sweatdropped at the obviously made up story. Who would believe that nyway it was just so preposterous. Well nearly all the guys did that. The exception was Tobi he was staring wide eyed, and mouth hanging open. It was like he actually believed sakura's story. Which I think that he did, and if he did he must be stupid.

"No way that is so cool. Tobi wishes that would happen to him."

This time sakura sweatdropped, because even she knew it was a lie, wel she did say it.

'**this kid is an idiot, how old is he anyway 5?"**

'no he would be at least 16 I think.'

Everyone then just ignored tobi. Tobi noticed this and started having a tantrum, as everyone turned away from him to continue they're conversation.

"so tuna head. What was your 2nd question?" sakura asked, using the name that she decided to call kisame.

Kisame ignored the nickname and just asked his question. "why is your hair pink?"

Sakura clenched her hands to the side, then took a few deep breaths because he didn't actually insult her hair. Then she retorted. "why is your skin and hair blue?"

"ah touché." He chuckled a bit. Then turned to Itachi and said. "I like this little spitfire. Can we keep her?"

"Hey I'm not a dog. You can't keep me." Sakura argued.

Kisame ignored her and kept begging "please, please, please, I promise to take good care of her."

Itacho just stared at him with a bored look on his face. Then he went all monosyllabical saying. "Hn"

Kisame jumped for joy. "Yay."

Sakura just stared, she narrowed her eyes at Kisame, then Itachi. Then back to Kisame. Steam was practically pouring from her ears in rage. And when she heard Itahci give his approval she snapped. She went flying at Kisame.

Sakura brought back her arm and punched him in the stomach, makinghim double over. Then she jumped on him, and caught him in a headlock, and started choking him. Kisame struggled against her. And after a few seconds he escaped, falling backwards. He was free from the little gremlins grasp. But not for long. That little gremlin, or Sakura quickly grabbed his wrist and a blood stopping hold. And used all her strength. Because this guy was pretty big. And threw him in the tree. Kisame fell to the ground, after leaving a huge dent on the tree. And just sat on the ground not moving fear showing in his eyes, as he tried not to move because of the pain. Sakura snapped out of her rampage, and saw what she did to Kisame. She gasped, as sorrow filled her. She quickly ran to his side. Apologizing as if her life depended on it.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Well sort of. You shouldn't of treated me like an animal. This would never of happened then. Why'd you do that you made inner me come out." Sakura gasped at what she said. She just told them about her inner self.

'**now you've done it. that's just great. You really are a bigger idiot then I thought.'**

'hey it wasn't my fault. If you hadn't of come out this never would have happened.'

'**excuses, excuses. Would you stop talking to me and get back to your problem'**

'but I don't want to.'

'**well to bad your gonna have to face them sooner or later'**

'I choose later'

'**either you go now, or I shall take over again, and have you dance and sing like barney.'**

'you wouldn't'

'**I would. Now go'**

'fine I'm goin. But I blame you if they hate me, and throw me in the bin, where a garbage truck will come and squash me up with all the other trash. And dump me in the garbage place. And all my squahed innards will get eaten by cockroaches.'

'**ew your so gross'**

'hehe I know'

coming back to reality Sakura took a deep breath. And just jumped up. Saying "you hear anything." As she waved her hands around in front of her desperately. Then she went to bolt for it.

she got a whole 4 meters away. When something pulled her back. When she turned around. There was sasori holding onto the colar of her shirt. He dragged her back to the group, and dumped her unceremoniously on the ground. And said. "explain. What is your inner self?"

"well you see. It's kinda…um…sort of…." Sakura mumbled

deidara a bit ticked off at her stumbling on words. And just yelled at her. "WOUlD YOU HURRY UP AND ANSWER.!"

"ok, ok, fine. Well you see my inner self. Is basically another personality of me…that well, lives inside my head, and comes out when I get mad. Or something."

Then Itachi stated. "so your schitzophrenic.?"

"yes and no." sakura said. "scitzo's don't know when they change personalities. And they can't talk to they're other selves…whereas me, I can talk to my other self, and I know when she has taken over. It's kinda hard to explain."

They all nodded as they stared at her with interest

Sakura looked at the school building, just as the bell rang. So she got up and started running for the door. Yelling back to the others. "well I'm getting hungry, so I'll see you later." She ran through the door, heading to the cafeteria, in a desperate attempt to get some food into her empty stomach.

The guys whom she just met. Or also known as akatsuki, most feared group on the school. Which she will find out later in the story. Just stared at her departing figure. Until she was out of sight.

"she id f%$&^#! Crazy." Hidan stated

all the others stared at him. All getting an evil look in they're eyes. When Deidara suddenly exclaimed. "I'm telling sakura!"

hidan's mouth dropped open, as he gasped and said. "oh crap."


	4. Chapter 4

After traversing the school ground in search of her beloved cafateria, she finally stumbled across it. The entrence to it was double doors, and the one thing which you must always do when facing double doors is, push both at the same time while walking through, cause thats just awesome. So Sakura placed one hand on each door, and pushed, but they didnt budge, so she pushed again but nothing. "stupid doors, your meant to open. Now this time when I push you, you open got it, if you don't I will force you open, and I can't make any promises that you will stay on your hinges, now do we have a deal" Sakura whispered to the door like a complete maniac. Believing she made a convincing argument she placed her hands back on the door, and pushed it. But it didn't open.

Feeling frustrated she stepped back and said "well I warned you" and with the she kicked the doors, sending them flying open. One door fell to the ground, and the 2nd door hung half broken in the doorway. Sakura took a step through proud of herself, and noticed everyone staring, she stared back at them.

They stared at her

she stared back

they continued staring

she was getting annoyed with all the staring

they just stared at her

"OI WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP STARING IT IS REALLY ANNOYING"

everyone quickly snapped their heads back to what they were doing and continued their life as if nothing happened to scared of the tempermental girl to say anoything.

GROOOOOOWL!

there went Sakura's stomach just begging for food, so Sakura complied and made her way over to collect some food for her darling stomach to consume.

When in the distance she could hear a THUMP, then a BUMP and CRASH BOOM BANG

along with a single voice yelling something.

'thats funny, it sounds like my name they are yelling'

she ignored it and kept picking up her food, a banana here a jelly there, and a bit of quiche and a sandwhich.

Sakura finally turned around to see what the sound was all about, what greeted her was deidara trying to push a freaked out Hidan off of him. When Deidara turned his frantic face towards her and locked eyes, he grinned then started to speak.

"Sakura Hidan sw..." the rest of his sentence was muffled as Hidan had covered his mouth, with his hand. Deidara quickly grabbed Hidans hand and held it down away from his face.

"Hida..." his speaking was again interupted as Hidan's other hand went and covered his mouth. Deidara ripped that away with his other hand. And tried again. He sent a triumphant smirk at Hidan as he took a deep breath and started to speak.

Hidan frantically looked around seeing everyone staring at them, there was no way he could stop deidara, both his hands were held down, and he couldnt' move. He really didn't want to drink some strange concoction of Sakura's, truthfully he kinda scared her, and that was saying something. Deidara was about to tell and there was noting he could do. When suddenly he had an idea, should he? no. but there was no time to think of a better solution.

"Sakura. Hidan Swo..." deidara's words were cut off as a pair of lips were planted on his. To be more precise Hidan's lips.

He froze in complete shock

Sakura froze in complete shock, she dropped her food, with her jaw dangling open.

The whole room, was in dead silence, as everyone stared at the scene before them.

Hidan and deidara liplocking in front of everyone.

When Deidara came out of his shock and realised what was happning. He pushed Hidan off him, and punched him in the face.

"you Idiot. Ew gross. I have been tainted. Someone bring me some water, and a knife. I need to chop these infected lips off." Deidara went off, spitting on the floor, wiping at his mouth. And doing everything he can to get the Hidan germs off of his innocent self

"your the idiot" Hidan retorted "you wouldn't f*! &#$shut up. I had to do something to stop you from telling that b &#! sakura that I f *$&#^ swore." as soon as the words left his lips he slowly turned to Sakura. He really was an idiot.

Deidara grinned and looked at Sakura.

Sakura grinned evilly after she heard what he said. She ignored her fallen food. And beckoned Hidan over. He slowly stood up and made his way over to her. Dreading what was coming next.

Sakura smirked and whispered into his ear.

"Let the fun begin"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long since i updated. i am an idiot who had a lot of stuff happening, and forgot about it. i have no idea where this story is going so don't get your hopes up on if its gonna be good or not.<strong>

**so review please. it makes me happy when i get reviews, as i'm sure they make everyone happy.**


End file.
